The subject matter disclosed herein relates to the art of turbomachines and, more particularly, to a turbomachine component having an airfoil core shape.
Many system requirements must be met for each stage of a turbomachine in order to meet design goals including an overall improvement in system efficiency. In particular, third stage nozzles must meet system requirements including airfoil loading and manufacturability. These third stage nozzles must operate within a particular set of boundary conditions based on operating conditions of the turbomachine while maintaining a shape that meets design specifications.